Trois jours
by Dancelune
Summary: OS - Trois jours, tout seul avec son Soldat Parfait ! Le rêve pour Duo... Enfin, si son soldat ne lui en fait pas voir de toutes les couleurs...


Auteur : Dancelune

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon

Genre : shonen ai

Trois jours

Duo s'installa dans le canapé à côté d'Heero. Trowa, Quatre et Wufei étaient partis en mission. Il se retrouvait seul avec son soldat parfait pour trois jours ! Trois jours ! C'était inespéré ! Il allait pouvoir chouchouter son nouveau petit copain. Parce que oui ! Tadam ! Mesdames et messieurs, applaudissez celui qui a réussi à faire craquer l'homme de glace, le grand, le magnifique Duo Maxwell !

Il avait enfin réussi à faire dire à Heero, il y a de cela trois semaines, qu'il acceptait d'être « son petit ami ». Ce n'est pas splendide ça ? Duo en rêvait encore ! Il avait accomplie la plus dure de ses missions : faire de Heero Yui son homme à lui !

Enfin, son homme à lui… C'était beaucoup dire, pensa Duo en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Il jeta un regard en coin à Heero qui potassait consciencieusement une revue de technologie militaire, le truc le plus barbant qui soit. Duo soupira. Il devait s'avouer que sa victoire avait un goût amer : trois semaines… Et seulement deux baisers. Volés qui plus est. C'était loin d'être l'apothéose de l'amour… Et là, plutôt que de profiter de son corps parfait, Iceman préférait s'instruire sur les armes automatiques. Comme s'il en avait besoin.

Mais il s'appelait Duo Maxwell, il avait la beauté du diable et personne ne lui résistait. Et Heero ne mettrait pas fin à cette légende, même s'il avait la beauté d'un ange. Duo se rapprocha de son compagnon et se colla à lui, épaule contre épaule. Heero releva la tête un instant puis replongea dans sa lecture comme si de rien n'était. Duo le fusilla du regard. S'il croyait qu'il allait s'en sortir comme ça, il se trompait lourdement. Il fit mine de s'intéresser à la lecture de son soi-disant petit copain. Il tint cinq bonnes minutes à faire semblant, puis il se dit que cela avait assez duré et il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il sentit immédiatement se dernier se tendre.

_Il est encore complètement coincé_, se dit Duo.

L'américain tourna son visage vers celui du japonais. Il déposa un petit baiser dans le cou du soldat parfait. Il sentit sa peau frissonner au contact de ses lèvres. Excitant.

Malheureusement, l'homme de glace décida que c'était trop pour lui. Il se leva brusquement, referma sa revue en soupirant ostensiblement et alla s'installer au bureau où il alluma son meilleur ami, son laptop.

Duo fronça les sourcils puis lui tira la langue. Il croisa les bras et bouda. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi donc est-ce que Heero n'acceptait même pas un petit bisou ? Duo était d'accord pour le ménager. Il savait qu'il était son premier amoureux. Mais quand même ! Ne ressentait-il rien pour lui ? N'avait-il pas envie de le toucher, d'être prêt de lui, de partager un peu de tendresse ? Duo était persuadé que si. Mais il ne savait pourquoi, Heero faisait comme s'il ne ressentait rien. C'était frustrant.

- Heero, je veux un bisou, déclara bien fort Duo.

Le soldat parfait s'arrêta de tapoter sur son laptop… aller… au moins cinq secondes. Duo ne désarma pas. Il se leva, s'approcha de son petit ami, se posta derrière lui, se baissa et l'enlaça, posant son menton sur son épaule.

- Heero, je veux un bisou, demanda le jeune homme aux yeux violets d' une voix geignarde.

Heero s'arrêta à nouveau de tapoter sur son clavier mais il ne répondit pas.

- S'il te plaît, fit Duo d'une voix de petit chiot tristounet.

Heero était tendu comme un arc. Duo se demanda quelle bataille se livrait dans sa tête de guerrier robotisé.

- Plus tard.

Duo en resta bouche bée. _Plus tard_. Ce n'était pas une réponse acceptable, ça ! La seule réponse possible était « Ô oui, mon Duo chéri, embrasse-moi et prends mon corps ! Je te l'offre, il est à toi, fait de moi ton jouet, ton esclave, je suis à toi, s'il te plaît prend moi ! ». Pas « plus tard ».

- Heeroooooo, gémit Duo.

- Je travaille, là ! répondit sèchement le japonais.

Duo s'écarta malgré lui. Il regarda le dos d'Heero, qui avait les yeux toujours vissés à l'écran de son ordinateur. Il se sentait misérable. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été repoussé de la sorte. Et, comble de malheur, c'était par l'homme pour lequel il éprouvait des sentiments sincères. Duo regarda par la fenêtre, ne sachant trop comment réagir. La froideur d'Heero le blessait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le réalisait. Triste à mourir, il laissa l'objet de son attention à ses occupations débiles et monta dans sa chambre. Il ne ferma même pas la porte derrière lui. Il se jeta sur son lit, attrapa son coussin et le serra fort contre lui. Il s'allongea sur le côté, en position fœtale, et regarda le mur devant lui.

Duo le joyeux larron, Duo le bout en train avait besoin de tendresse et d'amour. Il en manquait cruellement. Et il savait qu'Heero en avait autant besoin que lui, si ce n'est plus. Alors pourquoi refusait-il un minuscule petit contact physique ? Il n'était pas rebutant, tout de même, avec ses longs cheveux châtain clair qu'il attachait en une longue natte, ses abdos et fessiers qu'il entretenait régulièrement, et son regard de démon.

Duo soupira. Trois jours seuls avec l'homme de ses rêves et il n'aurait même pas le droit de le toucher. C'était à se pendre tout court pour mettre fin au calvaire.

Celui que l'on surnommait le Shinigami broya du noir pendant une bonne heure avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil léger, lasse de déprimer.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il entendit des pas feutrés dans l'escalier. Cela le réveilla instantanément mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Il fit mine de continuer à dormir. Heero s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Le cœur de Duo se serra. Il allait le regarder dormir quelques secondes puis il s'en irait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, c'était certain. Il ne viendrait même pas le consoler.

Duo serra un peu plus son oreiller contre lui. Puis, surpris, il entendit les pas se rapprocher de son lit. L'américain était maintenant parfaitement éveillé, se demandant ce que Heero allait faire. Ce dernier ne bougea pas pendant un long moment puis il s'allongea sur le lit derrière lui. Duo en ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Le jeune homme qui ne voulait pas l'embrasser était en train de se coucher derrière lui, dans la même position que lui. Il sentit l'un de ses genoux contre ses jambes, son avant-bras replié qui touchait son dos. Heero posa même sa main sur sa hanche. Duo retint son souffle. La main légère du soldat parfait posée sur sa hanche était de loin le geste le plus intime qu'ils aient partagé jusqu'ici. Duo resta immobile, attendant une suite qui ne vint pas. Mort de curiosité, il se retourna alors, s'allongeant sur l'autre flanc et faisant face à Heero. Il voulait voir ses yeux bleus et savoir ce qu'il pensait. Son visage se retrouva à une dizaine de centimètres de celui d'Heero. Le guerrier le regardait droit dans les yeux. Duo avait rarement croisé un regard aussi intense. Il leva doucement la main et caressa le sourcil de son compagnon d'un doigt tremblant. Il continua la caresse le long de la joue et descendit lentement jusqu'aux lèvres. Duo s'approcha un peu, désireux d'embrasser cette bouche qui l'attirait depuis si longtemps. Heero ne bougeait pas, le dévorant toujours du regard.

Soudain, à quelques centimètres des lèvres tant convoitées, Duo s'arrêta. Il fixa son camarade et ne lut pas de douceur dans ses yeux. De l'impatience, de la curiosité aussi… mais pas d'amour. Heero se préparait à être embrassé, mais Duo doutait qu'il veuille vraiment partager cette expérience. Alors qu'il allait reculer, Heero prit la parole.

- Est-ce que c'est normal ? demanda le jeune japonais.

- Qu'est-ce qui est normal ? répondit Duo.

Il sembla alors à Duo qu'Heero venait de rougir légèrement.

- On… Tu m'as déjà embrassé deux fois.

_Si on peut appeler ça embrasser_, se dit Duo qui ne se souvenait même plus de la sensation qu'il avait eu lorsque ses lèvres avaient frôlées celles du soldat parfait. Il acquiesça cependant, curieux d'entendre la suite.

- A chaque fois, cela me procure une sensation bizarre, continua Heero en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai comme une vague de chaleur… qui part du bas-ventre… et qui remonte dans tout mon corps.

Duo resta coi. Son moment de bonheur était-il sur le point d'arriver ? N'osant pas y croire, il sourit tout de même malgré lui.

- Vraiment ?

Heero hocha la tête.

- Et mon cœur s'emballe.

Duo afficha une mine béate. Des mots aussi tendres et naïfs qui sortaient de la bouche de son compagnon, c'était à peine croyable. Il fixa stupidement Heero pendant quelques secondes puis se ressaisit.

- Ecoute, dit-il. Je vais réessayer de t'embrasser, et tu me diras si tu ressens encore la même chose, d'accord ?

Heero l'observa suspicieusement un instant avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Duo, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, approcha son visage de celui d'Heero.

- Normalement, dans ces moments là, on ferme les yeux, murmura-t-il.

Le japonais releva un sourcil surpris puis s'exécuta. Duo fit de même et enfin, enfin ! Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Duo en aurait chanté l'hymne national en verlan.

La caresse fut aussi douce qu'une plume, l'américain se retenant pour ne pas effaroucher son félin à peine apprivoisé. Il termina tout de même le baiser en pressant un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles de son aimé. Avec un effort de volonté surhumain, il mit fin au baiser, se reculant d'à peine quelques centimètres.

- Alors ?

Heero rouvrit les yeux.

- Ca me l'a refait.

- Et c'est comment ?

- C'est comment ?

- Oui, c'est bien ou pas ?

Heero réfléchit quelques instants.

- C'est… plutôt bien.

- C'est agréable ? Cela te plaît ?

- Oui.

Le « oui » était timide mais franc.

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? demanda alors Duo.

Heero le regarda, méfiant.

- O…Oui.

- Alors ferme à nouveau les yeux et laisse-toi aller.

Le sourire de Duo était tellement sincère et chaleureux qu'Heero obtempéra. Duo se rapprocha et offrit à Heero son véritable premier baiser. Il joignit ses lèvres à celles de son compagnon et ouvrit directement la bouche. Ne s'y attendant pas, Heero suivit le mouvement. Le soldat parfait ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Duo sur la sienne. Il resta sans respirer quelques instants, sous le coup de l'étonnement, alors que la langue de son partenaire dansait autour de la sienne. Puis, petit à petit, il se décontracta et bougea sa langue aussi. Il referma les yeux et participa à la danse. Il les ouvrit à nouveau lorsqu'il crût entendre des cloches sonner quelque part, loin au dessus de leurs têtes. Un sentiment de bien-être s'empara alors du japonais et pour une fois, comme ça le lui arrivait rarement, il se laissa complètement aller. Il fut déçu lorsque Duo s'éloigna et mit fin au baiser.

Le soldat aux yeux violet regarda son soldat préféré en souriant tendrement. Heero n'avait pas demandé à arrêter le baiser. Il avait mit du temps à s'y faire mais à la fin il lui avait rendu ses attentions avec beaucoup de passion. Duo sourit de plus belle en se disant que son amoureux embrassait drôlement bien ! Ne voulant pas le brusquer plus – c'était déjà un exploit d'avoir réussi à partager ce moment exquis avec lui – Duo s'allongea sur le dos, baignant dans la félicité. Il ferma les yeux pour garder en lui toutes ces sensations merveilleuses qui venaient de le traverser.

Soudain, il sentit une présence au-dessus de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Heero qui s'était rapproché de lui en se redressant à moitié, appuyé sur un coude. Sa main vint se poser nonchalamment sur le torse de Duo. Le Shinigami au cœur tendre sourit avec douceur au soldat parfait. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et encourageant. Heero rougit puis, lentement, il se pencha vers l'américain et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Duo ne réagit d'abord pas. Puis, un sentiment de victoire et de désir s'emparant soudain de son être, il attrapa Heero par la taille et le renversa sur lui. Il caressa le visage du soi-disant soldat de glace, dont l'expression à ce moment là était loin d'être innocente. Il colla son partenaire contre lui et ils partagèrent un baiser bien plus profond et passionné que le précédent. Finalement, pensa Duo, ces trois jours s'annonçaient très prometteurs. Et il était bien décidé à profiter au maximum de l'actuel état de faiblesse de son petit ange. Il était temps pour Heero de découvrir tous les bienfaits corporels et spirituels de l'amour, et Duo était bien décidé à les lui montrer dans les moindres détails… _Oh oh oh ! Je vais le_ -censuré- _et puis le_ -censuré- _et avec mes caresses je vais le_ -censuré- _comme ça il sera obligé de_ -censuré- _et alors je pourrais_ -censuré- _et là, vaincu, il atteindra l'extase et je pourrais enfin voir son visage d'ange rouge de plaisir et fondant de désir pour moi ! Oh oh oh ! Mon petit Heero, je vais te manger tout crû !_

FIN.

Dancelune, le 30/10/2008.


End file.
